Cost of an Arm, Comfort of a Friend
by Nine90
Summary: After losing his arm to his dad, Finn is pretty messed up. The equally messed up Marceline drops in to cheer her friend up, after all, she can't just let her friend suffer in pain. (Inspired by the comic Finnecline Arm by Kuraikitsune13 and set right after Escape from the Citadel)


**Cost of an Arm, Comfort of a Friend**

 _Finn Mertens had never imagined his first encounter with his father would be the worst. Having nearly killed his friend to commit a cosmic crime, only to see said friend murdered coldly by his nemesis, the price was never truly worth it._

 _Finn Mertens was horrifically mutilated by his father, the arm torn apart in trying to keep him from escaping was yet another unfair and unnecessary price. It was with the healing blood of the guardians of the Citadel that Finn could even muster up a flower instead of an arm._

 _The incident had taken its toll on the young and naive warrior. Finn was shaken, to say the least. His will had been shredded to pieces, his trust was shattered. Outside was a broken mess, a broken human who had lost his father and his arm, inside was a raging fire seeking vengeance and comfort._

 _Gone was the happy and joyful person of the yore, replaced instead by a brooding warrior of a chaotic mix of emotions, all negative. Only one thing was certain… Finn Mertens was not the same…_

"What has happened? Missing an arm isn't exactly nothing!" Marceline asked exasperatedly, wringing her hands. Jake the Dog had no effect as he himself was reeling from the encounter.

"Let it go Marceline, Finn wants to deal with it on his own." Jake firmly told her, even baring his teeth for full effect.

"Is that it? Just 'cause Finn said so, you're gonna do it? Jake, he _needs_ us." Marceline said, her voice cracking with annoyance and grief. Jake said nothing, firmly glaring at her. Marceline took that as a warning to leaved. Huffing and cussing Jake for it, she turned into a bat and flew, but with the intention to return at night.

The room was dark. Finn lay alone in his bed, Marceline saw no sign of Jake in the room. Stealthily raising the window, she stepped in and silently closed it behind her. She could hear the muffled sobs of Finn and it broke her heart. She could not imagine what monster did this to him.

She had half a mind to ask who had done this and go tearing out after the aggressor. Of course, that would mean leaving Finn behind when he needed her most.

Slowly, she settled into the bed with Finn and snuggled him. Finn drew a sharp breath and turned to look at her but she put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him…

"It's okay, I'm here if you need to talk." Marceline calmly said, trying to pull her own tears back. It was hard not to cry, watching the innocent face of her friend torn with such pain and anguish.

He sobbed, trying to muffle his voice. Few more tears dropped down his face. Marceline just hugged him closer, hoping she had the strength to put his pieces back when she herself was broken.

"Who did this to you?" Softly asked the queen of vampires, clashing with the title she held.

"My jerk of a dad!" Finn choked out the words through muffled sobs. Even with the sobs, his anger and hatred was clear. Marceline was scared and fearful, knowing how hard it was to anger the usually happy boy.

"You know Finn, he isn't worth it." She said, hoping her words were of some good. She softly touched his cheeks with her lips, "You have great friends who all have your back. The next time that wad comes around, we'll all deal with him… as family!" Marceline forced the words out through her own tears.

"Fat good that'd do. Would that bring my arm back? I want to tear his arm off like he did with mine!" Finn bitterly replied. Marceline was shocked to hear such negative feelings from the boy.

"Finn, revenge is not always the best thing. Besides, Bonnie can make you a new arm. I know it won't be as good as the first one but still..." Marceline softly answered. Finn just scoffed at that. She was heartbroken to see such a sweet boy ravaged with revenge, "I just want the Finn I know back..."

Finn stared at her in shock. As Marceline cried into his shoulder, Finn shifted his remaining arm to wipe her tears away. Marceline tried to control herself and look into his eyes…

"Thanks Marceline, thanks for everything." Finn said, looking her straight in the eye. There were a lot of unspoken emotions there. Finally, after a long pause, Marceline softly said…

"Finn, when my father made me wear that amulet, he hurt me too. You helped me there, you always help me. You are always there to catch me when I fall… I should be the one thanking you." She said and lightly kissed him on the cheeks again. For a long time, the two remained silent, snuggling closer with each other…

It was the moment both Finn and Marceline knew… everything was going to be okay.

 **The End**


End file.
